1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to toy guns. More particularly, the invention relates to toy cap guns which operate in a manner simulating the operation of a pump action shot gun having the capability of detonating individual caps from a cap strip in either a single shot firing cycle or in a rapid firing sequence.
2. Description of Related Art
Toy cap guns have been known heretofore and are commercially available which utilize trigger mechanisms exclusively to cause movement of rocker assemblies within the housing of the gun in order to manipulate movable cap firing weights therein for purposes of detonating caps fed on a cap strip from a cap feed clip. Exemplary of such previously available products are the "Attack Force" strip cap pistols and strip cap firing rifles manufactured by Esquire/Nichols.
However, these prior gun constructions have not fully satisfied the consumer's quest for new and improved toy weapons exhibiting unique and distinctive features separately and in combination which operate in an effective and efficient manner. For example, prior toy guns have not incorporated reliable and long-lasting pump action sleeve mechanisms for cocking toy guns into condition for single shot or rapid fire mode of operation simulating the operation of an authentic pump action shot gun construction as is provided herein.
In addition, previously proposed toy guns have relied upon the manipulation of a trigger assembly in order to cause movement of the operative elements within the toy gun housing resulting in the detonation or firing of the caps. Such construction and mode of operation does not enable a rapid fire operation as demonstrated in the present toy guns which is based essentially independently on the operation of a pump sleeve positioned on the barrel portion of the gun without requiring repeated trigger operations.